


Strike a Match

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Undercover, wonderbats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: Bruce asks Diana to meet him for an undercover mission. Diana expects to meet Batman, but instead finds a different mask waiting for her.





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VicSage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VicSage).



> So this was actually done weeks ago and I was waiting for Victoria's permission, but apparently the email didn't send. Whoopsie. My bad! Anyway, this was the first time I'd ever written WonderBat, even though they were super cuties in the Justice League cartoon. Writing Matches Malone was also a new experience for me, but I had fun anyway.

When Diana had agreed to help Bruce with a group of gangsters that were running expensive stolen artifacts out of Cyprus and into the USA through Gotham, she’d assumed they would be confronting the bad guys and cracking some skulls. She was distinctly confused when Bruce told her to meet him in a little dive bar on the outskirts of Nicosia, and to come without her uniform.

He’d sent a package to her hotel room, along with a file of all the relevant information she needed. The package contained an outfit, which she assumed she was to wear to the bar. The glittering gold dress was tight, but fit her perfectly, though the cut was a little high in some places and low in others. The matching shoes and jewelry were in the ‘respectable mid-range’ category, and suited her complexion perfectly. Diana would be flattered that Bruce paid such close attention if she hadn’t known that he was just a very observant person.

Diana showed up at the bar at exactly half past nine, like Bruce had asked her too. Every male eye turned to her as she walked in, but she brushed them off, too used to dealing with men by now. She didn’t see Bruce anywhere, so she went to the bar to order herself something until he showed.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist. “Well hey there doll, thought you wouldn’t show,” a flat, nasal and distinctly American voice said into her ear. Diana turned to get a better look at what kind of man would be audacious enough to approach her and address her in such a manner.

He was wearing a frankly garish outfit: a plaid suit and a striped shirt sat on the solid frame of a man with expertly coiffed brown hair and perfectly waxed moustache. Tinted glasses hid his eyes, but when he tipped them forward, Diana could see that he had pale blue irises. She was moments away from snapping his wrist when she realized that it was Bruce in disguise.

Diana relaxed a fraction, and the arm around her settled more comfortably (she noticed that, despite her having a lot of skin on display, Bruce kept his hand on her covered parts). “I came just as you asked,” she said.

Bruce quirked a brow at her, “I’d say you were a bit fashionably late there, sweetheart,” he said, “Doesn’t matter anyhow, let’s dance.”

Bruce pulled her along to the small dance floor next to an ancient jukebox that was warbling out something in Greek, though it was too garbled to be understood. Bruce pulled her close and started swaying gently with her, nothing close to the practised and careful ballroom steps she knew he was capable of.

“I must say, this is not exactly what I expected from the Dark Knight,” Diana said, swaying along to the music.

“I don’t know nothing about a Dark Knight,” Bruce said, “But when Matches Malone sees a pretty little thing like you, he’s just gotta take her for a spin.”

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but played along. They danced for several songs when Diana noticed a couple of men slip through a well-hidden door towards the back of the bar.

“Bru—Matches,” she said into Bruce’s (or rather, Matches’) ear, leaning close so it looked like they were sharing intimate secrets, “Those men.”

“Saw ‘em,” Bruce said. Suddenly he put his face directly in front of Diana’s, doing a perfect imitation of the sleazy grin she’d seen on countless greasier men, “What say you and I get out of here, sweetheart?” He punctuated his sentence by squeezing her rear, hovering for just a fraction of a second as a warning for what he was about to do. If this were any other situation, Diana might have punched him through a wall, Batman or no Batman.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, grabbing Bruce’s wrist and leading him out of the bar. Her grip was tight enough to make the bones creak a little, a warning.

They left the bar through the front and walked together, hand in hand, around to the side street. From there, they slipped behind the building and tried to get a look into the back room window. It was a very narrow space, and Bruce had trouble fitting.

“See anything love?” Matches asked, still in character. He couldn’t get the leverage to hoist himself up to see through the barred window. Diana, much slimmer than Bruce (and able to fly), could see just fine.

“I see them,” Diana said, “Three men, speaking Greek. They’re passing around papers in Greek, English, and Spanish. There’s a safe,” Diana went a little higher to see, “They just put an envelope into the safe.”

“Sounds like our players,” Matches said, “Get down before they—”

“They’ve seen me,” Diana said, “Is this the part where we fight them?”

Bruce sighed, “Yep.”

* * *

All in all, the mission had gone pretty well after all was said and done. Though Bruce and Diana had needed to get into a scuffle with the three men, Diana had handled all them easily while Bruce cracked the safe, retrieving the evidence he needed. He’d also taken the money that had been put there to protect his cover as a petty crook, though Diana expected it would find its way to a charity box soon enough.

After collecting the evidence, they’d made a hasty retreat, but not quick enough to avoid the backup that one of the three men must have called. The ensuing car chase had taken them all over Nicosia, and landed Matches’ car with several new bullet holes in it and the entire side needing a new coat of paint.

“I think that went well,” Diana said, pulling some detritus from her hair.

“If you say so doll,” Matches said, apparently unwilling to break character while he was still in disguise.

Diana laughed; the whole night had her feeling a little devious; she leaned over the front seat of the car, placing her hand against Bruce’s muscular chest. Bruce startled a little, but as she moved towards him, he tilted his head forward to meet her.

Diana stopped inches from his lips, smiling softly. Slowly, she ran her hand along Bruce’s chest, appreciating the musculature hidden beneath the tacky clothing. Diana braced her other hand on the door behind her, and when she had Bruce relaxed and waiting, she quickly opened the door and shoved him, sending him tumbling backwards out of the car, laughing as he flailed and hit the pavement with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to win a fic from me, head over to my main works and check the updates for contests. You can also head to my [blog](http://www.mishaberrywrites.com) to read more of my work.


End file.
